[unreadable] The Laboratory Animal Facility at the Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) provides excellent animal care and use support to research investigators and has enjoyed full accreditation by The Association for the Assessment and Accreditation for Laboratory Animal Care International (AAALAC) since its first application in 1969. Since that time the Institute and Animal Research Programs have grown significantly, but there has been little expansion or growth in the footprint of the animal facility. It is now filled to capacity and overcrowded, and either the increase in animal research numbers must stop or the Facility must expand and/or make major changes in caging technology. The great majority of animals used and housed are research mice, many of which are transgenic and immunocompromised and require disease free housing facilities and procedures. In 2005 we began a long range plan to systematically convert standard caging and racks to high density ventilated racks. This step alone will increase our holding capacity by almost 80% within the existing footprint. We have also consolidated and reduced breeding mice as much as possible to make more space available for research mice and in February 2006 converted a former rodent breeding wing (3,000 sq. ft.) on the second floor into a barrier research area for transgenic and immunodeficient research mice. We have committed institutional funds for installation of an autoclave at the entry to this wing (to be installed in the fall of 2006) and automatic watering, and now need to purchase cages to house as many research mice as possible in this area. In order to provide cage level protection to the important research animals maintained in this animal research barrier and increase the research rodent population, funding is requested for 20 double-sided high density HEPA filtered ventilated racks (each housing 160 mouse cages), four single-sided HEPA filtered high density ventilated racks (each holding 80mouse cages), and 10 HEPA filtered change stations (one change station per room) for this area so that the increasing use of research mice at Fox Chase can be accommodated. This will be a major step in our long-range plan to accommodate this growing need by funded research investigators for use of transgenic and immunocompromised mice in their research, and along with other internal modifications is critical to accommodate the expected need at Fox Chase through mid-2009. We have also begun longer-range planning for a new, larger facility as part of the Fox Chase 20-year plan for growth and expansion. These cages are essential at this time and will be used immediately, and can be used in any new facility in the future as our expansion continues. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]